


Why Nya Doesn't Socialize

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: The one time Nya gets out of bed to go on a blind date, she may or may not regret it.





	Why Nya Doesn't Socialize

“Please don't be alarmed!” Jay held out his arm as he tried yelling in a hushed whisper. “It's only a dragon.”

Nya took a couple steps back. She's pretty sure a blind date her best friend Cole set her up with wasn't supposed to include dragons. “No offense,” she hit the wall. “But you're crazy.”

Jay, the super cute and funny guy she actually started to like, laughed nervously. His hand that came out towards her made a small wiping motion. She hesitantly walked forward a couple of steps. “I know a dragon is probably a lot to take in-”

“Probably!?” Nya's yelling slightly startled the dragon, who started flapping its wings around and roaring. She went back to the comfort of the wall being behind her. “Aren't dragons supposed to be extinct right now? You know the story-”

“Our ancestors back in the day killed them all to protect us?” Jay shrugged and patted the dragon on the head. It terrified her to see how comfortable he is with this  _ thing.  _ “Yada yada yada. Meda here? She won't hurt anyone.”

Great, so he even  _ named  _ it. That's amazing. She went over exactly what happened tonight. She finally agreed to Cole's begging to go out with one of his friends. They were having a great night, too! But as they're walking down the trail at the park, a  _ dragon  _ swoops in.  

“I knew I should've gotten a different babysitter…” Jay muttered under his breath. “Morro can't do anything right, I swear. I should've left him with Lloyd instead, and that's saying a lot…”

“Hold up,” she made a timeout motion with her arms. “You know Lloyd? Lloyd-”

“Garmadon,” he nodded. “I know, your brother's friend.”

This is all way too much to process. How exactly does the weirdo with a  _ dragon  _ (who's still here and sitting absent-mindedly besides Jay) know Kai? How does he know Lloyd and Cole? Who exactly  _ is  _ this guy?

She should've stayed home. She was perfectly fine with sitting on her bed, watching She-Ra and gorging on cookies. She didn't have to go out tonight. Instead, she went with Cole's crazy set up and ended up meeting a dragon. A dragon who's licking Jay's face like a regular pet.

“How the ever loving…” She paused when Meda the dragon's head snapped up when she talked. She cleared her throat and waited for an explanation, or at least reassurance she's not going to get eaten.

“Noise startles her,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. “I found her young. She got into a fight with a raccoon. I think she might've been holding back, too. I watched the whole thing, but Meda didn't blast it to pieces until it snagged her ear.” He winked nonchalantly at her.

He was so cute, too! Before a dragon made its way into the equation, she considered going on a second date. Now, she's not even sure she's getting out of the first one alive. She heard the stories about the blood thirsty and murdering dragons. How can he casually pet it?

There hadn't even been dragon sightings since the eighties. Now there's one before her in twenty twenty two. She's pretty sure she's going to die. She has to call Kai or Cole. Or the even better option.

Animal control.

“Wait a second,” Jay pressed a hand against his temple. “You go to Montgomery, right?”

Is telling the crazy guy with a dragon she does indeed go to the school he's naming sound like a good idea? No, not it doesn't. But even getting out of bed today was a bad idea. So she nodded, still eyeing Meda. “Yeah, sure.”

He  _ laughed.  _ He laughed because she confirmed she went to the school closest in the area. “I knew I recognized you! Tennis. You probably don't realize, but I hang out with your brother. I end up skipping class a lot, actually. Meda requires a lot of attention.”

It's been established that Jay already knows Kai. But how could he not know who  _ she  _ is? Her and Kai talk about each other all the time! Illegally avoiding the foster care system has brought out the ‘we never shut up about each other’ out. Jay has to know if he's really friends with Kai.

She narrowed her eyes, and he noticed her mistrust. “I know, I know. The dragon and knowing exactly who you are probably isn't helping my case. I know you're a junior, you’re related to my friend, and you play tennis. That's it, I swear.”

“Let me guess,” Nya quirked an eyebrow. “Senior? Probably baseball since everyone plays baseball and since you have a dragon you're daring and daring people usually play baseball. But I have another question.” Kai always talks about his friends. But never once mentioned a guy with a dragon as a pet. “How come I've never heard about you?”

“You probably have,” he sat criss cross on the ground, Meda following suit and shifting her wings, even though she's already sat down. “The guys refer to me as Jay. To everyone else, I'm Jeremy. Don't really like that name, though. Just call me Jay.”

She does recall Kal talking to her about Jeremy, who's indeed plays baseball with him. She never even made the correlation between Jay and Jeremy, though now she can hear the similarity in the names. Okay, so he isn't a liar. He's still a complete madman, though.

“I'd still like to know about  _ that,”  _ she pointed a finger at Meda, who was busy licking her talon. She has a  _ talon.  _ How is anyone expected to not freak out? This is something that she grew up believing was never going to come back.

“Oh,” Jay patted Meda lovingly on the snout, the way an owner might pet a puppy. “So, my babysitter is usually Lloyd. I didn't want to interrupt him since he has a basketball game, even though he assured it's fine. I got my one friend who doesn't do a sport, and somehow Morro managed to let a dragon lose.”

It's absolutely crazy talk. He can talk about that thing as if it's a dog that got loose somehow and accidentally bit a kid. Not the one from the stories telling how dragons used to kill people and level cities. At least, not until the First Dragon Master killed them all.

Dragons are supposed to be  _ dead. _

“I'm calling the police.”

“Wait, no,” Jay even laughed when she threatened to report his pet. What's wrong with him? “Look, I know it's a lot. But could you maybe trust me?”

When she looked at him uncertainty, Jay mounted the dragon and held a hand out for her. “If you'd allow me, I'll show you why dragons are not crazy.”

Accepting his hand is the point of no return. She wouldn't have anywhere to go but up. Doing the logical thing meant she'd risk getting into some form of legal trouble, and maybe even get her and Kai caught for hiding from the foster care.

She answered her own question.

Nya accepted Jay's hand, excited and quite terrified to see where Meda would take them as they soared into the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man I love dragon au's
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - ninjaa-go
> 
> :)


End file.
